Unstoppable
by Vincent Hales
Summary: Long-awaited sequel to Things Don't Always Work Out That Way. Will X and Alia finally find resolution in their feelings for each other...? RR, no flames from now on, thanks.


A/N:  As promised, I have a sequel for you, my faithful readers.  Albeit, really damned late, but it's here, finally.  I had hoped to find a way to use the last song in another creative way, but I found that this song that I've chosen for this story works ever so much better.  This story, hopefully, will paint an even deeper picture into the hearts and minds of two people who deeply love each other, but don't know just how to tell each other.  This is, yes, a trilogy, but only if you guys tell me you want more.  Anyway, on with the show!

Disclaimer:  This is a Songfic, using the song, Unstoppable, as sung by The Calling.  I do not own the characters involved in this story (X and Alia and a brief Zero appearance/blurb), nor do I own The Calling or any of the band's songs.

Unstoppable

            The days that had gone by since X had tried to talk to Alia had done so almost painfully slow.  The hours seemed to drone on, stretching time to seem as if each minute were an eternity.  X had thought that it was just because there wasn't much of anything to do.  Now, he was beginning to think that it was because he was always thinking of that moment outside Alia's door…

            His thoughts were always preoccupied with her.  X never seemed to have her far from his mind, no matter what he was doing.  Often, it would end up that he would be meandering down the hallway, and wonder just what it was he felt for her…  Just what it was that he needed from her…    
            At night, X would lay in bed, his eyes opened, pondering just exactly what the nature of his feelings for Alia were.  Often, he would wake up in the middle of the night, sweat-soaked, and panicked.  His dreams were such that he would wake up from them and when Alia was not there in his bed with him, he would panic.  Even now, still feeling as if it were hopeless, he dreamt of a future where the two of them slept peacefully, together…

_Come and sit right on my bed, sit and drink some wine._

            X woke each morning, wishing he could tell Alia how he felt, that he could get this burden off of his mind.  He prepped himself and his Armor thinking of how he could tell her what he felt.  At times, he seemed to think of just the right thing to say, but then, he would wonder about it…  How could he tell Alia if he didn't know how he felt himself?  It was at these times that X would stop himself on the way out the door, and wonder why it was Alia seemed so emotional when he came back banged up from a mission.  Why it was that he saw tears from her when she saw him hurting from an injury.  He wished he could stop that, but, it was inevitable for him to get hurt.  He just didn't want to see her cry, because it was painful to see her upset like that…

_I'll try not to make you cry._

            Sometimes, as X walked about the Maverick Hunters Headquarters, he wished that he could just show Alia what was on his mind.  He knew she had to have seen him moping about at times, seeming depressed to all the world.  What was it that she thought about him then?  Did he make her cry alone because of that, as well?  I hope not.

            As X thought of Alia, wondering what it was she was thinking of him, it just so happened that Alia was wondering the very same thing.  What is it with him?  He seems so… depressed.  So … blue.  She couldn't help it, but she had to giggle at her own pun.  However, she soon turned back to her thoughts of what X seemed to be so intense about…  She just wished she could understand him, that he would come and talk to her like he used to.  Whenever he needed to vent or talk to someone, he almost always came to her.  If it wasn't her, it was Zero, but…  Now, X only had her to confide in…  For a long time…

_And if you get inside my head, then you'd understand._

            What it was that Alia really wished was that she could see what X was thinking, to have some insight as to what thoughts flew through that serious mind of his.  At times she wished that she could somehow monitor his dreams at night.  Mostly it was girlish curiosity, but a part of it was that she had her own dreams to contend with, and she needed to know if he was having dreams of his own that kept him awake at night, albeit, not about her, of course.  Why would X be thinking like that about _me_?  I'm just his friend…  It's not like he's having dreams of hot, steamy scenes with me just like… Oh! Snap out of it, girl!

            Lately, though, Alia's dreams had been getting hotter and even more involved.  It was no longer enough for her to simply wash her face or to calm down before she went back to bed.  Her dreams stayed with her throughout the entirety of the night.  No, she had gotten into the habit of waking up in the wee hours of the night and having long, very cold showers.  She would sometimes not bother going back to sleep, and sometimes she would just get ready for her duties.  
            Always, though, she thought of her dreams, how real they felt, how much she'd like the real thing…  Quickly, though, she would squash those thoughts before they got much worse.  Her dreams and their subject were never far from her thoughts, though.  As a result, Alia walked around with this almost dreamy eyed expression.  
  
_Then you'd understand me._

            Often, though, on her breaks, Alia would wonder about X.  She would wonder whether he, too had feelings for her.  She thought almost too much on the subject, wondering about the why's and the how's…  She seemed almost distracted while she worked…  
  
            X, of course, was agonizing about what he had heard from Alia's room.  He couldn't help but beat himself up over it.  She had obviously tired of waiting for him to make up his mind, so she looked elsewhere for her … needs.  X kept thinking , If only I could have asked her sooner!  I can't believe how stupid I was!  Why did I expect her to wait for me forever!  
            His internal pains went unnoticed, by and large, by the majority of the Maverick Hunters.  Even though it pained him to see Alia, to not be able to tell her what he thought, he went about his normal duties, agonized yet love struck.  He still loved her, and still wanted to love her, even though in his mind, he knew he could never love her the way she deserved…  So he stayed away.  He kept himself apart from her.

_Why I've felt so alone, why I kept myself from love._

            Of course, his self-imposed distance didn't stop him from appreciating her.  From loving her from afar.  His feelings for her were such that he knew that he could not live quite the same way without her.  She had become a facet of his life, and without her, he might have become a different person.  Alia was almost intoxicating to be around.  She seemed to radiate this feeling of happiness and completion.  Or maybe that's just how she made him feel…

_And you became my favorite drug._

            For what seemed like an eternity, X agonized about his decision to stay away from her.  He wondered whether it was the right thing, overall, or whether he was just hurting himself, hindering something inside him…  He knew it hurt to stay away from her.  And at times, he longed for his friend, for the person whom he had confided in before, told secrets to…  He wanted his friend back…  He just wanted more than that.  That was the problem.

_So let me take you right now, and swallow  you down,_

            Even though X knew that the way he was handling this wasn't the best way, it was the only way he wanted to deal with it.  There were just so many things that could happen if he talked to Alia about his feelings.  He couldn't handle it if she rejected him.  It would hurt too much.  Even if she didn't flat out reject him, he didn't think he could handle the quick little looks she would inevitably give him.  Those looks that said that she wasn't sure if he was all there or not.  

            Just because he was a trained soldier, just because he had this quiet place he went to when he killed, and because it showed up on his psyche evaluation, there were people who thought that X was unstable, nay, crazy at times.  Even if X could finally share his feelings with Alia, he didn't want it at the price of her sense of security.  He didn't want her to think she was dating a psychotic murderer…

            He just wanted to be with her, and only her.  He didn't want any labels; he didn't want anything between them.  He needed to be with her.  X felt almost as if he couldn't live without Alia at times, and now, he knew it might just be true.  Something would die if he couldn't be with her…  He needed her with him, near him…  He needed her love…

_I need you inside._

            From this nearly furious pace of thoughts, X had discovered that he had a reason to risk himself, to risk finding out if Alia did or did not have feelings for him.  He knew that his life would be meaningless without Alia, so he had to ask her…  It was the only thing he could think of…  Of course, it didn't hurt that it was the _only_ thing he was thinking of, period…

_If we had this night together,_

_If we had a moment to ourselves,_

_If we had this night together, then we'd be unstoppable._

            X gathered himself, much like he had done several days ago, and walked to Alia's room.  His thoughts set, and his mind made up, X reached up and knocked on her door.  …  …  …  *KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK* …  …  …  X began to think that she wasn't home…  *KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK*  …  …  …  Where _was_ she? … … … *KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK*  … … …  With no answer, and no sign of life within, X turned, a bit crestfallen, to leave.

            He nearly ran face to face into Alia as he was turning.  Shocked and surprised, X just stared at Alia…  "X?  Is there… something wrong with me?  Did I grow a second head or something?"  Embarrassed at being caught staring, X turned a brilliant shade of scarlet.  His mouth opened, closed, opened, and then closed again.  He looked into Alia's eyes, and there is where he found the courage to move on.

_Do you think that this is right, or is it really wrong?_

            "Alia…  I need to ask you something."  X's eyes grew serious and his gaze set on her, but with a different weight than they had had just moments before.  Now, it seemed as if, even the weight of the gaze was asking something of her…  "Go ahead, X.  I'll answer as best as I can.  You know that."

            As she said it, X thought, Ah, great.  Twist the knife a little more, why don't you.  Boldly, though, he articulated his feelings for her.  X told her what he'd come to realize about the two of them.  He told Alia about how he thought his life would be hollow and meaningless without her.  He finished by telling her that he was going to tell her all of this several days prior, except, well…  She seemed to have had company…

_I know that this is what we've been wanting._

            He thinks I…  That I was…  And he was sulking around because…  Oh my.  Alia's shocked thoughts ran their course in a matter of a split second, and the true meaning of X's words dawned on her…  He just professed undying love for me…  Come on girl, stop staring!  Say something!  She opened her mouth to speak, but all she could get out was a tiny squeak.  

            Quickly, she rebounded and said, "X, I… I don't know what to say…  I never knew you felt like that…  That's so… Beautiful.  I… Thank you."  She couldn't quite form full sentences yet; she was still in shock.  However, she soon realized that that _wasn't_ the answer he had come looking for…

_And all this burning in my soul, it fills up to my throat._

            Cheeks burning, she struggled forward, trying to put into words her huge crush on him…  "X, I can't say that I've done intensive thinking, not like you have, about the two of us, but I can say that I think this world, this place would be so much more grim without you to share it with.  I've always liked you, ever since I met you."  She paused a moment to think through her next words.

_It fills up 'till my heart is breaking._

            "X, my whole career here as a Spotter, I've wanted to get to know you better.  You have always been a sort of idol for me, and lately you've been more.  I like you, a lot.  I can't say that I love you, not yet, not really…  I just…"  Alia had to break her sentence.  She needed to say these next words very carefully.  "I just need to know who exactly I am falling in love with.  You talk to me, and I listen, and you do the same for me when I need to talk.  But…  we've never really talked to each other _about_ each other.  We've only really talked about our problems."  Okay, girl.  Deep breath….  Okay, didn't help.

            Alia couldn't keep the blush from her face, just as much as she couldn't figure out how best to say what she wanted to say…  So, she just said it.  "Megaman X, would you like to go out on a date?"  Oh please say yes. Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes…

_If we had this night together,_

_If we had a moment to ourselves,_

_If we had this night together, then we'd be unstoppable._

            Through Alia's words, X's heart fell at first, but the more she spoke, and the more she explained what it was she wanted, the more X became elated.  Finally, at long last he could prove to her, he could show her how he felt, and he could see for himself just how it was she felt herself!  Words were only so much, but actions were what showed real love.  So, of course, he said, "Yes," very simple and very quick.  Just as quick as his heart burst with happiness!  X so wanted to prove to Alia his love…

            As X reveled in the initial stages of happiness (it seemed to him, to be an eternity) he felt as if he were floating in the clouds above MHHQ.  However, at the end of his euphoria, his thoughts drifted to the inevitable…  What now?  I don't have a clue what to do now!  Uhm…  "So, you, uh…  You wanna go to the shooting range?"  Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!…

_Now, we can both learn._

            Alia blinked.   Twice.  The…  shooting range?  She smiled.  Better than nothing, I guess.  It's a start.  "Sure, X.  Let's go."  She took his arm, and the two of them, unsure of what to do now, walked on to the shooting range, their first "date"…

            As the pair walked down the halls, they received secret smiles, and stares of wonder.  It appeared as if X and Alia were the topic of the week.  Great.  Just what we need.  A bunch of lug-nuts gawking at X and I after we _just_ figured out what to do about ourselves.  The universe must hate people like us.  We never seem to get a break…

_Somehow, you'll see its all we have._

            During the long walk, X had some time to think about what had just happened.  He was oblivious to the "gawkers"…  He thought about the implications of all of this, and about where the future would take them.  He thought about what his career path would do to their relationship.  He knew what he did was dangerous, and if something should ever happen to him, he didn't know just how much it would affect Alia.  He didn't want to know.

            X also thought about what kind of future he wanted Alia to have.  What kind of life the two of them would be able to share.  There were plenty of hardships, but the rewards seemed to outweigh anything that they might encounter…  Though, he knew better than that.  His life, though dark and depressing the lessons he may have learned, had taught him that, at least.  There would always be a dark time ahead, it was only how one chose to see it through that determined the lengths at which one would have to go, the hardships experienced.

_Love, it keeps us together._

            Above all other things, X wondered about whether all of this was the right thing to do.  To him, it felt right, but, that may just be him being greedy, wanting it to be right.  He knew that no matter how much he may wanted something, that didn't mean it was either right, or truly something that _should_ happen.

_And I need love._

            Finally, the two of them reached the shooting range.  Since Alia was a non-combat reploid, her armor devoid of weaponry, she had to check an energy pistol out for use at the range.  X, however, was quite suited for the range.  So much so, that he had to dial _down_ the power output of his Buster so he didn't set off the alarms for unauthorized weapons fire within the complex…

_When I wake up without you, knowing you're not there._

            The two wordlessly took booths next to each other and their targets materialized into existence, holograms using Simulator technology (much like the Simulated Danger Room used).  Their targets would record the hits, and show them via red damage locations.  

_I'm only feeling half as good._

            The two of them took their aims and shot out.  X flawlessly fired his Buster, time and time again, taking barely any time to aim before he shot again.  After fifteen shots, he ceased fire, and pulled up the display on his window.  He hadn't missed a single shot.  All on the body, though only five shots were in the 'kill circle'.  He didn't mind.  It was far better than some…

_Well I'm gonna find a way,_

            Deciding to sneak a peak at Alia's progress, he looked around the corner of the both and saw her display…  What he saw almost made him fall over!  She had hit the head, the arms, the legs, and the torso, ten within the 'kill circle' and the other five were accounted for in the limbs and head!  How did…  Where did she… Wha?!

To wrap you in my arms, you make me feel alive! 

            Feeling eyes on her, Alia turned around, gun pointed skyward for safety, and saw an incredulous looking X.  "What?  Didn't know I could shoot like that?  You never asked, did you?"  With that, she tossed the gun (safety on) into X's hands, and sashayed up to the counter of the gun checkout.  She stood there, smiling.  Oh, the look on his face is priceless…  I'll have to thank Zero for teaching me to shoot like a pro… he really helped me out on that one…  

_If we had this night together,_

_If we had a moment to ourselves,_

_If we had this night together, then we'd be unstoppable._

            As X walked up to the gun checkout counter, a look of puzzlement still plastered to his face, Alia couldn't help but to giggle lightly at him.  It felt good to be able to have her friend back…  She had missed him.  However, this wasn't her friend anymore, at least, not _just_ her friend…  No, they'd taken the big step together to see what would become of it…  And now Alia could see the results, already.

            She laughed at him, but out of fun, not out of spite, and it felt good to be able to know that he wouldn't hold it against her.  It felt good to know that he would be there for her when she needed to laugh…  And it felt good to know that she could be there for him…

            X handed Alia's energy pistol back to the checkout 'Bot (common term for reploids amongst other reploids, kind of a "racial thing").  He couldn't help but feel a certain giddiness to see Alia laughing.  She really needed this, but more than she needed to laugh (even if it was her laughing at him), he needed to see her laugh.  The sight brought a smile to his face and, strangely enough, a tear, to his eye.

_If we had this night together,_

            As the tear came to his eye, he reached up with his hand, and wiped gently at his eye, and looked at his slightly damp fingertip, and his smile changed slightly, and more tears began to flow down his cheeks…  

            Alia was, at first, startled when a tear had come to X's eye, but her heart softened, and she felt, different, lighter…  As if, a part of her had let go of something, what, she wasn't sure of.  She wasn't even sure she cared, as she looked at X and the raw look of … the raw look of what could only be Love.  Pure, unadulterated love.  And it was all for her.

_If we had a moment to ourselves,_

            X's legs shook under his weight, feeling as if they had suddenly turned to jelly.  His breath quickened, and his mouth became dry…  He wanted to tell her how she made him just now, what she had given him…  He wanted to tell her, but he couldn't find the words…  Though, as it is said…  "Actions speak louder than words."

            X reached up with one shaky hand, and gently placed it on Alia's face, his palm cupping her cheek, and his fingers combing through her hair.  He held her like this for a moment, his eyes locked onto hers, the tears having ebbed in the time he had made his decision…  And then, he closed the distance between them (small as it had been) and his lips touched hers, softly, tentatively…

            The feeling of it, could not ever be described in words.  It was as if, during their kiss, the very core and being of X and Alia became as one, as if the world revolved just for them…  So gentle, so soft…  X never wanted it to end…  Even as he pulled away from Alia, he regretted that he had to.

            Alia's eyes had closed as X's hand had caressed her face, and she had been so concentrating on the feeling of it, that when he kissed her, she was surprised, at first.  She even made a small noise, but it didn't seem to go noticed…  And soon, Alia didn't care that she was surprised…  She felt those lips of his upon her own, and a small part of her was pleasantly surprised… Softer than I'd dreamt…

            Throughout the kiss, Alia's heart raced, and her face began to flush.  As X pulled away, breaking the union the two had shared in those few brief moments that had seemed so long, but were just too short.  Even though her eyes had been closed and were still, she could see the truth that lay before her…  The kiss was what told her, and the kiss is what made her emotions become a jumbled mess….  It was as if, in the moment of the kiss, she had true clarity, but after that, she suddenly had no idea what to do…  So she did the only thing she could do…  She ran away…

_If we had this night together, then we'd be unstoppable._

            As Alia ran away from her feelings, leaving X behind as well, he reached out for her with the hand that had wiped the first tear away…  Seeing her run from him, suddenly made him unsure again, made him wonder, "What have I done?"  He looked down at his hands, paying particular attention to the hand he had touched her with, and he wondered, What have I done? ……….

A/N:  Leave ya hangin' for more?  Good!  If you want more, you gotta tell me, otherwise, you'll never get to see the conclusion to our favorite couple's dilemma.  Read & Review, and tell me, do you want to see, the Final Answer? *cue dramatic music*  

PS:  If you've been wondering where I've been, please, refer to the formal apology that I posted in the new chapter for my main MMX story, Zero: A New Legacy is Born. 


End file.
